Project Summary Edstrom Pulse CMC System for Buildings 34 and 23 This is an alarm system and light control system for animal housing rooms in the research animal facility. Sensors are mounted in each room to detect temperatures, humidity, and whether lights are on or off. For each room, parameters are set indicating the range of temperature or humidity that must be maintained; values outside the range trigger an alarm that must be acknowledged. Time for lights on/lights off in each room are also set and switched on or off by this system. If lights are on or off at the wrong time in a room, an alarm is triggered. Each of these rooms will receive 1advanced light module control with two light relays, a barrier enclosure for the light relays and modules, and a membrane switch on a stainless steel wall plate. A central control panel with internal power supply, modem, and Ethernet switch and a remote alarm indicator will be mounted in Building 34 outside room 105, by the animal facility offices. Two sets of operation and maintenance manuals will be provided (as CDs). A one-day on-site training is included. A set of as-built drawings will be provided on request. A preventive maintenance visit by Edstrom personnel is provided during the first year of operation to check and calibrate the system and provide software upgrades.